Guard My Body
by KittenKiller
Summary: Relena asks Hiiro and Duo to become her bodyguards after the war, jealousy abounds, and a strange triangle of relationships emerge... 121 eventually


Disclaimer: Come on, you know these characters aren't mine. This is written for pure entertainment only, and probably no one's but my own.

Synapsis: Relena asks Hiiro and Duo to become her bodyguards after the war, jealousy abounds, and a strange triangle of relationships emerge...

Warnings: 1x2x1/1+2+1, perhaps mild unintentional Relena bashing, some cursing, plot holes, spelling errors, and figures wildly out of character I'm sure.

Part One: Interview

I leaned against the cool glass of the window in the Vice Minister's office, looking directly down the 43 stories below me. It was a long narrow strip of glass that reached from the ceiling to the floor, so when I pressed myself against it, it was very nearly like being outside on the ledge, in the sunshine... Very nearly like it, but not quite. A shame, really, because I'd much rather be out there than in this wide, dark, cool office, pretending not to listen to the conversation being carried out behind me.

I heard my partner clear his throat loudly, but elected to ignore it, and feign ignorance. I pressed my forehead to the glass and tilted my eyes down, gazing past the toes of my boots straight down the plunging drop below me. I wondered what vertigo was, and how so many people could mistake such an amazing feeling for fear.

"Duo," my associate said pointedly. I turned slowly, and flashed a wide, apologetic smile at the only two other people in the room.

"Off the window. You'll smear the glass." Hiiro is not the most tactful individual I have ever met, in all honesty.

But I was used to it, so I smiled wider still. "Sorry, I was just impressed with the view is all."

Vice Minister Peacecraft gave me a nervous look. "I've always hated that window. I get ill every time I go near it." I could understand this, as her desk was all the way on the other side of the room. Even now, as far from the window and from me as spatially possible, she appeared nervous. I could only guess it had to do with her reason for wanting to see us today. With a strained smile, she gestured me to sit down next to my partner in a sleek, very uncomfortable looking leather bound chair... and after sinking into it, I discovered it was just as disagreeable as it looked. Not being able to find a comfortable way to sit in it, I pulled my legs up into a cross-legged position and leaned forward eagerly, my eyes trained on the pretty young woman standing before me. I knew Hiiro was glaring at my rude posture, but I didn't care one wit. In fact, sometimes I positively got off on it.

Relena Peacecraft didn't seem to mind either, because she plunged right back into it. "I'm so glad that you both decided to come here today and hear me out.." she started. "I know you've both been busy doing work for the Preventers organization, but since reconstruction is nearly complete and peace has been restored, I thought I could make you a better offer."

I loved her bubbly outlook, almost as much as I loved the dark pink pantsuit she wore. The transition from bubblegum pink to a darker, rosier color was that much a mark of her maturity. She had really grown up. Really.

Hiiro stirred beside me, getting ready to speak. Fine with me, I have nothing to offer in this conversation. Actually, I cannot imagine why I 'm here in the first place. Relena's been trying to get Hiiro back by her side at every given opportunity—so why was I included in this meeting? I can't think of one good reason Relena would want _me_ to be one of her bodyguards, if she has Hiiro. She doesn't even like me that much—and when a talented diplomat whose whole career basically revolves around getting people to like her and getting people to believe she likes them, makes it perfectly clear to you that you are in every way disposable..? Then you have cause to wonder what you are doing in her office.

"If you are so certain that peace has been restored, Ms. Vice Minister..." Relena wrinkled her nose at this, and I covered a smile with my hand. I do appreciate the elegant way Hiiro handles her, and it's very entertaining as well. "Then why would you need two agents such as us?" His tone was cool, professional... Very Hiiro-like, in other words.

She looked plaintively at him. "Peace is new, and shaky as you know. I'm in a very unique position, and I really need someone I can rely on. Someone I can trust, Hiiro. I'm a target for many, you must realize that." It's amazing how quickly I've been alienated from this meeting, completely and utterly.

He rolled his shoulders. "Still, I hardly see the need for a team like us, " he gestured to me. "We're not bodyguards, Minister; you must take that into account. And--" he raised a hand to keep her from interrupting, as she was clearly about to do, "We're a bit overqualified for this task. Surely there are capable members on your staff, or someone you can hire? And with the resources that come with your position, there is no doubt you can find candidates that are more than trustworthy."

She was virtually slumping against her desk now; I don't think she expected to be shot down so quickly and so thoroughly. She lifted her eyes to Hiiro's face, then mine, her lip actually quivering with disappointment. "Yes, that's all very true... but still, why wouldn't you do it? You would be paid well for relatively easy work, and anyway... I had come to count on you as a friend Hiiro. We've been through so much, after all." She dropped her eyes again. The Vice Minister of Earth, the veritable Queen of the World, was actually pouting in front of us like a sullen child who wasn't getting her way.

"All the more reason to refuse, " replied Hiiro so coldly that even I was taken aback. I looked at his stony face, and his hard blue eyes. "Better to not mix business and pleasure. If you consider me a friend, as you say, then this simply wouldn't work." With that he rose, and started walking quickly for the large oak door on the other side of the office. He neither offered his hand nor a kind word to Relena, who was now gazing sadly across the room at the back of his finely cut suit. When he got to the door he turned, and looked at me, expectantly, a little confused as to why I hadn't been hot on his heels—he knew from the beginning I hadn't wanted to come here. Relena also turned to me, her face questioning.

I looked at one, and then the other, and then shrugged exaggeratedly. "Hey, why the fuck not? I'll do it."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Little did I know that less than an hour later, I would be in for the lecture of a lifetime.

Relena had graciously accepted us into her home, and settled us in our own individual guestrooms. Currently Hiiro was pacing in mine, looking absolutely livid.

Hiiro placed a bottle of water on the table in front of me, frowning for all he was worth. I knew he wanted to _slam_ it on the table, but that's not the way he operates. Believe me, he's much scarier as the cool, calculating malevolent bastard he knows how to be. I glanced from his glaring eyes to the bottle in front of me and frowned myself. "Aw Hiiro, I asked for a cold beer, not a cold water..." I whined.

"You, Maxwell, are lucky you get anything at all from me." His voice was soft, stern, and positively laced with poison. "Just what the hell is wrong with you? Can you explain to me why you accepted that job offer when we both agreed this was a waste of our time?"

I looked back up him. "To be fair, you were the one who said that. You decided before we even made this trip exactly how it would go."

Hiiro was gawking at me now. "_I_ decided? I thought it was abundantly clear that you wanted to come even less than I did." He sighed, and slumped in his chair a little. "Duo, I don't understand. You don't even like Relena; you told me yourself."

"Aww, Hiiro, how could you look at those big blue sad eyes of hers and say no?" I teased. Honestly, I wasn't quite sure what came over me either, so it was hard enough to explain my reasons to him. I'm a spontaneous kinda guy, what can I say? And she really had looked so, so dejected...

His gaze swiveled back to me, and I cringed slightly. "Believe me, all you need is a little practice." He took a sip of his own water and sighed again. "...I wasn't really prepared to leave you behind on this trip," he said it almost sadly.

That piqued my interest. I looked at him curiously. "C'mon, why do you sound so sad? We needed new jobs anyway... And if you're so heartbroken over the thought of losing me--" I grinned at the venomous glare he shot my way, "...Wellll, you could always take the job yourself. I mean, really, is it such a raw deal? Better pay, less work, and all we'll have to do is entertain Princess Peacecraft for a few months. Doesn't sound so bad to me."

This time he did slam the bottle down. "I am _not_ a babysitter," he asserted. "And anyway." He frowned again, but this time he looked more puzzled and frustrated than angry. "You know that she... harbors some sort of interest for me."

Now it was my turn to gawk at him. "NO WAY. Really?" Hiiro rolled his eyes and I laughed, reaching across the table to pat his hand reassuringly. "Grow up, Hiiro. She's one of the most powerful women in the world now. I think she's probably more mature than you think. And anyway, she doesn't have time to try to win a headcase like you over. Shit, _I_ don't have the time." I stood up and stretched, walked around and placed my hand gently on his shoulder. He immediately tensed, then relaxed slowly. Hiiro hates to be touched, I swear, so I take every opportunity to do it—and I think he's getting better. He doesn't launch dangerous projectiles at me anymore, at any rate. "I think she may just realize that you're the best man for the job." I lowered my face close to his and whispered playfully, "And why else would I be here? Clearly she recognizes talent when she sees it, instead of just trying to get little ol' you into her bed."

Hiiro clapped a hand to his ear and rubbed it, as if my voice had offended it. "Actually, I think the reason she invited you was to hedge her bets that I would stay if you agreed to..."

I leaned back over him, until his eyes were on mine again. "Do you really think she thinks that?" Then I smiled. "Do I have that much power over you, Hiiro Yui?" The tease was back in my voice again, until he rather rudely put his hand in my face and shoved me away. I punched him in the shoulder good-naturedly and plopped back down in my seat. "Well? Do I?"

He wore an expression of mock disgust. "Maxwell, you have no 'power' over me like that." He stood up this time, and made to leave, but not before turning his steady gaze back to me one more time. "However, you are my friend, and I do give her credit insomuch as realizing that you are important to me. Somewhat important," he corrected with annoyance when he saw I was about to start teasing him again. "That is to say, you are not completely worthless." He seemed satisfied with that, and I pouted.

Before he opened the door I walked over to him, and reached for his shoulder again. "Does that mean you're going to stay?" I asked, trying to keep the taunting lilt out of my voice.

He shrugged noncommittally. "I'll think about it. But if I'm Relena's bodyguard, you'd have to be mine. I might actually need someone to 'guard' my body, if you know what I mean..." He shuddered slightly, then walked through the door, and closed it behind him quietly.

I smiled to myself in the dark lonely room. "No problem, buddy. No problem at all."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n: I haven't attempted fanfiction in such a long time, I'm so terrible at it, ha... but comments are appreciated, as is criticism.

Just don't be TOO mean!

May be continued..?


End file.
